Un baile vale más que mil palabras
by nyssad
Summary: Los bailes son mágicos.En ellos suceden cosas que nunca se olvidan. Perlo los más especiales son los de las bodas, y más aun entre el padrino y la dama de honor. One shot


_**Holaa, antes de empezar a leer buscar la cancion "White Christmas" de Otis Redding. Cuando ponga PLAY la poneis. Tambien decir que es mi primer One shot :DDD**_

_**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Pansy Parkinson estaba deslumbrante aquella noche. En las bodas las novias suelen destacar por encima de todos, pero ella nunca quedaria por debajo de nadie y menos aun de Hermione Granger. Le había hecho unos arreglos a su traje de dama de honor y le quedaba perfecto. Cuando Hermione le había dado el vestido, había estado a punto de tirarselo a la cara gritándole mil y un insultos, pero se contuvo por Draco y le pidió permiso para darle su toque personal. Y desde luego lo había conseguido, y no solo con el suyo. Cogió los tres horribles vestidos color salmón y los cambió radicalmente. Les cortó el largo por encima de la rodilla, les quitó una manga, les abrió el escote…. "!Me encanta!-había gritado Ginny Weasley al ver el suyo- Seremos unas damas sexys!"

Pero aun así a Pansy le faltaba algo.

Se sentía feliz por su amigo Draco, claro. Se casaba con Hermione a sus 25 años tras 6 de noviazgo, pero ella se sentía más bien celosa. Ya había visto pasar por el altar a su amigo Theo con Luna y al famoso Harry Potter con la pequeña Weasley. Incluso el hermano de esta tenía planes de boda con su novia. Y sin embargo ella estaba soltera, en una boda llena de parejas.

Todo le había ido genial con Jack, pero se fue a pique dos meses atrás en Octubre. Conoció a Jack Hindley en la universidad mágica como aspirante a trabajar en Gringotts. Él era un atractivo estudiante americano de intercambio y no pasó inadvertido para ella. Empezaron a conocerse y a los pocos meses a salir. Aunque ella empezó la relación como un lío pasajero, acabó enamorandose perdidamente de él.

Todo el mundo decía que hacían muy buena pareja. Ambos eran de temperamento fuerte y muy inteligentes por lo que se compenetraban estupendamente. Eran unos apasionados por los viajes y se habían recorrido prácticamente el mundo entero juntos. Su último había sido en verano. Un romántico viaje a Venecia en el que él le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado sin pensarselo dos veces. Estuvo meses ocupadisima con los preparativos de la boda. Decidieron celebrarla en Nueva York, la ciudad natal de Jack, por lo que iba y venía continuamente de América a Inglaterra. Hasta que descubrió la amarga verdad. Un día de Octubre volvió antes de lo previsto de América y todo cambió. Se encontró a Jack y a su compañera de trabajo, Melinda, en su cama durmiendo abrazados. En ese momento su mundo se vino abajo y se encerró en su casa decidida a estar sola. Sus amigos intentaban que saliera con ellos, que fuera a trabajar..pero ella siempre se quedaba dentro. Hasta un mes atrás. Por mucho que quisiera no podía dejar tirado a Draco en un día tan importante para él así que terminó su retiro y se puso manos a la obra ayudando a Granger con su boda. Y claro, todo había ido como la seda.

La ceremonia había sido bajo una carpa en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy. Al ser una boda de personas tan influyentes, había acudido casi toda la comunidad mágica. Pero Pansy no había prestado atención a los invitados, sólo tenía ojos para los novios. Hermione estaba preciosa por mucho que le costara admitirlo. Llevaba un vestido que había diseñado ella misma blanco con hilos dorados que captaba la atención de todo el mundo. Draco estaba más pálido de lo habitual por los nervios, pero sonreía feliz. Junto a Draco se encontraba Theo, quien al percibir la mirada de Pansy alzó la mano discretamente para saludarla, llevaban mucho sin verse las caras. En la parte de los votos, Pansy recordó sonriendo los años que había estado enamorada del rubio. "Y ahora se está casando con el objeto de todas nuestras burlas" pensó riéndose en silencio.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, la gente se trasladó a la gran sala de fiestas del interior de la mansión, donde se celebraría el banquete. En la entrada Pansy se paró un tanto perdida. No sabía en qué mesa iba y se le había olvidado mirar la lista de organización

-Disculpe señorita- un camarero la había visto allí parada con cara de no saber a donde ir y se había acercado a preguntar.-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-¡Oh, gracias!- exclamó sorprendida- Pues verá, no se en qué mesa voy.

-¿Su nombre?- preguntó el camarero consultando una lista.

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Muy bien señora Parkinson…

-Señorita- le interrumpió Pansy sonrojandose- si no le importa…

- Perdone señorita Parkinson- sonrió el muchacho- Usted está en la mesa 12 con el padrino, los testigos y las damas de honor. Que disfrute de la velada.

-Gracias.-y siguió por donde le había indicado el camarero.

La mesa 12 estaba junto a la ventana que daba al gran jardin de los Malfoy. En ella se encontraban los Potter, los Nott, Ron Weasley con su novia y un hombre de piel morena al que no reconocía primera vista. Se sentó entre Theo y el hombre misteriosos.

-Hola Pansy- la saludó Theo y toda la mesa secundó el saludo- la ceremonia ha sido muy bonita.

-Sí es verdad- intervino Luna-podrías haber organizado nuestra boda.

-O la nuestra-comentó Ginny interrumpiendo a la rubia.

-¿No me vas a saludar Parkinson?- preguntó una voz profunda y extrañamente familiar para ella.

Pansy se giró y se encontró cara a cara con el hombre misterioso y no tan desconocido al fin y al cabo. Allí estaba Blaise Zabini, aunque no se parecía mucho a aquel muchacho que conoció en Hogwarts. Había crecido algunos centímetros y había ensanchado más la espalda. A pesar de llevar traje, se notaba que tenía una fuerte musculatura y algunas quemaduras en las manos. Se había dejado un poco de barba, la típica de tres días y llevaba perilla. Por eso no lo había reconocido.

-¡Blai…Zabini!-exclamó sorprendida al verlo- n-no te he visto en la ceremonia.

-Eso es porque me tapaba nuestro querido Nott- le explicó señalando a su amigo- Pero estaba detrás suya.

-Ah…bu-bueno- presa del pánico Pansy notaba que se le atragantaban las palabras-¿y qué tal te va?

-Pues muy bien. Me ha dado por los dragones ¿sabes?-le enseñó las manos como prueba- Weasley me presento a su hermano, que se dedica a criar dragones, y me ofreció un puesto de ayudante en Egipto. Acepté y ahora tengo mi propia empresa ¿Qué te parece?

-Vaya, no te imaginaba con dragones- con una sonrisa recordó en cuarto curso, que Blaise estaba muy asustado al ver los dragones del torneo…

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ries?-inquirió Zabini poniendo el ceño fruncido y cruzandose de brazos.

-Oh, me estaba acordando de cuarto cuando…

Pasaron todo el banquete hablando de Hogwarts. Pansy recordó que en su último curso ella estaba loca por él, pero como no se atrevió a dar el paso no ocurrió nada.

-Eh Parkinson- le llamó la atención Zabini- ¡Que te duermes!¿En qué pensabas?

-En nada, nada…

-Ya claro…Oye me estaba preguntando dónde estaba tu novio ese, Jack ¿no?

-Terminamos hace dos meses. Bueno, más bien terminé yo. Lo pillé acostándose con la zorra de su compañera de trabajo-confesó encogiendose un poco.

-¡Venga ya!¿Te estás quedando conmigo?- Pansy levantó la cabeza y lo miró seria

-Ojala…

-Ostras perdona-en seguida se le borró la sonrisa- ¿Y qué tal lo llevas?

-Bien supongo…

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque en ese momento Theo se subió al escenario y copio un micrófono para hablar.

-Buenas noches damas, caballeros…Draco- añadió mirando burlonamente a su amigo- Hoy hemos venido todos a celebrar que dos de nuestros amigos se casan…por fin debería añadir-hubo algunas risas desde el público- En nuestro primer curso nadie se hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy acabaría casándose con Hermione Granger pero afortunadamente hace 6 años descubrió que era la mujer de su vida y el año pasado le pidió matrimonio. Me alegro mucho por esta pareja y les deseo una larga vida juntos y felices- Alzó la copa y dijo-¡por Draco y Hermione- todos lo imitaron- ya solo me queda desearles una feliz navidad y dar paso al primer baile del señor y la señora Malfoy.

Todo el mundo aplaudió entusiasmado mientras la música empezaba a sonar y los novios avanzaban hacia la pista. **PLAY**

Draco y Hermione se movían por la pista mientras los invitados observaban y algunos se ponían también a bailar. Pansy siempre había admirado de Draco lo bien que bailaba y hoy lo estaba demostrando. Guiaba a Hermione de la forma que a cualquier chica le gustaría que la llevasen.

-Fijate en nuestro Draco-comentó Zabini de repente- Cómo ha cambiado.

-Desde luego, y pensar que se ha casado con la rata de biblioteca- bromeó ella riendose.

-Que ironía…-Zabini sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se levantó ofreciéndole la mano-¿bailamos?

-¿Qué? ¿tú y yo? Pero…

-Venga Parkinson a mi no me engañas- Zabini tenía una extraña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro- Sé que bailas de maravilla. Te vi en 4º¿recuerdas?

-Eh…vale-accedió sonrojándose.

Ya había varias parejas en la pista por lo que tardaron en encontrar un hueco libre. Pansy se empezó a ruborizar cuando Zabini la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Nerviosa preciosa?- le preguntó al oido.

-Más quisieras Blaise.

-Blaise…-repitió el chico lentamente- Llevas años sin llamarme así.

-Sí claro, desde 6º cuando…-pero se calló de repente. Estuvo a punto de decir "cuando me enamoré de ti."

-¿Cuándo…?

-Cuando cumplimos 17- respondió la chica con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Vamos! Tu no ibas a decir eso, ya te he dicho que a mi no me engañas fácilmente.

-Bueno, si te lo digo ¿prometes no reirte?

-Palabra de Slytherin- bromeó el chico poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-Bien, pues…-Pansy necesitó tomar aire antes de decir lo siguiente- cuando me empezaste a gustar- Zabini se quedó mirando a Pansy y esperó un rato a decir algo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Ahora es cuando tu empiezas a reirte y yo a gritarte. Por favor ¿podemos ahorrarnos esa parte?

Justo en ese momento sus caras estaban la una frente a la otra. Zabini empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, pero cuando parecía que iban a besarse, Pansy apartó la cara.

-¿!Pero se puede saber que haces!- exclamó Pansy alucinada-¡!No quiero compasión de tu parte por lo de Jack!

-No es compasión Pansy- Era la primera vez esa noche en la que él decía su nombre y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero…-a Pansy le temblaban las piernas mientras hablaba confundida- yo a ti no te gustaba.

-¿Ah no?

La volvió a atraer hacia él, y esta vez ella no se resistió. Quería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Había esperado mucho tiempo aquel beso. De esa forma. Y delante de todo el mundo, de sus amigos , de los novios, Zabini la besó. Pansy se entregó a aquel beso como si fuera el único, el primero, el último. Lo había imaginado tantas veces que le parecía irreal que estuviera sucediendo y en ese momento supo que nunca se borraría de su memoria.

Pasaron segundos, minutos e incluso horas para algunos antes de separarse.

-¿Sabes Pansy?- susurró Zabini al oído-Yo también tengo un secreto que no quiero que vayas contando por ahí.

-¿Cuál?-estaba disfrutando de aquel baile y no quería que acabara nunca.

-Tengo la llave de una de las habitaciones de arriba- le guiñó un ojo antes de cogerla en brazos y llevarsela de la gigantesca sala ante las risas y cuchicheos de la gente.

Porque aquel baile lo había cambiado todo y había conseguido lo que no habían hecho 7 años : Había unido sus destinos.

**-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_¿Les ha gustado? Se me ocurrió esta historia de repente el otro día y como me encanta esta pareja decidí dedicársela a ellos. Lo he hecho sincronizado con la canción mas o menos. Me pareció más romántico que la boda fuera en navidad asi que aclaro que fe concretamente el 24 de diciembre._

_Me daré prisa en subir el capítulo 7 de suños cumplidos que está casi casi terminado pero es que me apetecía mucho lo del one shot._

_Me encanta saber vuestra opinión de la historia por lo que agradezco que me lo comenteis (ya sean reviews buenos o malos Xd)_

_Besos a todos!_

_Nyssad_


End file.
